Demon and Human
by wateveruwannacallme
Summary: Deidara got banish from the demon to go to the human world! And for some reason he has to go to school! WHY! DXS Rated: M later on in the chapter...
1. What The Hell!

A/N: HelloooOooo! People of Fanfiction world! I'm back with new stories. BUT I won't update a lot… It depends on how I'm feeling. (Which is bad I know got to fix that.)  
Anyways first your going to get confused so I'll tell u how it red hair person is my OC! NOT SASORI.  
In this story my OC and Deidara known each other since they were kids. But I might add more OC.  
**BUT** they won't be mention very much in almost of every chapter! So dun worry.  
I won't write like a whole chapter on my OC. I find that boring… (Since some people dun like OC much.)  
Anyways on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! JUST MY OC AND THE PLOT!  
**

* * *

What The Hell!

"You bastard!" A person with red hair screamed.

"Heh… You got what you deserved." Another person with blond hair said coolly.

There was a long pause. Then the blond person shivered, as he felt cold air around him.

"you think… I'm going to forgive you? Deidara? After what you had done to this place?" The red hair person said, with a angry tone, that makes you shivered in fear.

The blond person named Deidara laughed.

"It's not like it's our first time meeting each other. Cours' not, you never forgave me after, when I went all the trouble to give you a present, for forgiveness. Nasuki." He said.

"That present… Has a bomb inside it! How the hell is that going to make me forgive you?" The red hair named nasuki answered back to Deidara angrily.

Deidara just scoffed.

"To me it's a present. That makes anybody forgive me." He retorted.

"O.k.! That's it!" Nasuki slam her hand on her table, then pointed her finger to Deidara. "you'll be banished from this world, and be with the humans for your stupidity!"

Deidara's eyes widened.

"What? Banished! What the hell! Nasuki!" He yelled slamming both of his hands on her table.

She just smirked.

"You got what you deserved."

He got even frustrated.

"You have no right to give--"

He got interrupted.

"What do you mean I have no right? I have every single right, because I'm your Queen." She said calmly. (Yes… I know… Couldn't think of anything."

Deidara didn't say anything.

"Oh yea, you'll be strip from your demon powers. You'll only have 30% for your powers. When you go to the human world. Have fun!" She smiled and waved at him.

When he showed the middle finger to her, while he walked out of the door.

She sighed, and whispered "I hope he learned something while he's out there."

She scratch her head, and went back to her paper work…

-In the human world-

"Haruno! Come here right now!" Her boss yelled.

"Ah! Hai! Coming!" She shouted back.

Sakura Haruno has glasses, and she put her hair into two long braids.  
Her t-shirt and baggy pants are messy, and she has a sweater wrap around her waist. She also has some weird funky shoes. (mixed with different colors.)  
Sakura was running to her boss with papers flying everywhere in her arms. Her glasses seems like they were about to fall off. Byt somehow, she tripped on her own two feet, and landed in front of her boss on her face. (Ouch that must've hurt…)

She lifted herself up to her knees, while rubbing her face.

"Ouch…" She muttered. "Ah!" She stood up very quickly, bowing her head down to her boss. "Gomenasai!"

Her boss stared at her for a long time and then he looked down to the floor. When Sakura saw him shifted his gaze to the floor, she also looked down.

'Shit!' She she saw the papers scattered on the floor. She bowed her head to her boss again, and apologizing to him, so many time before cleaning up the papers. Her boss waited patiently for her to clean up the papers, before he spoke to her. After when she's done he spoke.

"Ms. Haruno Sakura. I've bad news for you." She gulp and thought 'Please… It can be 'that' news is it?' "You're… fired from your job."

She looked down to the floor and fisted her pant.

"Pack up your stuff in your office. If you need a box to put your stuff in, it's beside the recycling bin." After he saud that, he was about to turn to leave for his office, when he heard a soft whisper "Why?"

"Why? Because Ms. Haruno, you're still inexperiance, you keep on messing everything up, and you're a pain anyway…" He answered her question.

He then left her. All Sakura felt was pain and hate for her boss. She packed up her stuff in her 'old office', and left the company.

'Well, Sakura it's time to look for a new job!' She thought, trying to sound positive as she can.

-With Deidara-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-Boom!

"Shut up…" Deidara muttered in his pilow. After a couple a of minutes, he stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. (Brushing hair, brushing teeth. Just… Making himself look good…) When he's done with that he went down stair to his kitchen to make his breakfest. He then, went to grab his bag and went to school.

'Why the hell do I have to go to school?' He shouted in his mind.

-Flashback-

Deidara is walking down the bridge that connects to the human world. Until -PROF!- came out a little winged demon, that has little tiny horns on top of it's head. But for some reason you can't see it. (Because it's covered in hair…) He looks very cute and all he was wearing was a cloth-like-diapers. (Like cupid.)

"Nasuiki-shama saidi that chu need to go to swhool, yhile your in ths hwman's world." He said to Deidara. "What? What the hell are you talking about? Why to I have to go to school? Hell I pass all my class centuries ago!" Deidara said in a annoyed tone.

The little winged boy stared blankly at him. He answered "Nasuiki-shama, saidi that chu have a 'bad language.' Sow… That's why see wants to swend chu to the hwman swhool."

After he said that a scroll appeared right in front of Deidara. And then the little winged boy disappeared without a trace.

-End of Flashback-

-In School- (Sakura Point of View.)

I dragged myself to my seat. I sat on the chair heavily, and sighed, while lying down on the desk.

'Damn it! Why do I have to get fired from every single job I get?' I thought sulkily.

'Well… it's probably because you mess up in everything you do? Gosh Sakura you can't even make a decent coffee, but instead you poisoned it!' My inner shouted.

'Hey its not my fault! I read the direction to "how to make a decent coffee." And it ended up like that O.K.! I didn't poisoned it!' I shouted back to my inner.

'Yeah right…' My inner said with a disbelieve tone.

When I was about to retort back to Inner, my sensei spoke. I lifted my head up from the desk and sat in a perfect poster. Straight back, legs straight, and hand neatly folded on my lap. Perfect. I smiled to myself.

"O.K.! Silent class!" Our homeroom teacher said and waited for the class to be quiet. When the class is all silent. Our homeroom teacher cleared his throat and said " We have a new student, I except you students to treat him fairly." When he was done talking, the class started to mutter to each other.'New… Student…' I thought slowly.

'Hey! I wonder how he looks like? Hope he's hot!' My inner started to drool.

'Even if, he's hot… Our Education is our top priority.' I said, without a care, who's behind that door.

'Education this and that, work this and that, can't do this and that! Seriously Sakura… You've to loosen up! Or not you'll never get a boyfriend, or better yet LAID!' My Inner mocked and lecture me.

I got a bit flustered, and shouted 'Yeah! Well… I don't care about getting a boyfriend or getting laid for the matter!'

My Inner didn't say anything. My attention is now fully on my sensei.

"Well… Come in, Ruiji." Our sensei shouted at the door.

The door open slowly…

* * *

A/N: Wow! Ok I'm finally done typing this up. So What do ya guys think? Good? Bad?Anonymous reviews are WELCOME! J Please R&R!~ Have A wonderful day.~ (Haha Cliffly!~)


	2. OK

_Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long... (It's cause of my lazyness...) But I made the chapter LONGER so you don't get so angry at me._

**ENJOY!~**

**Demon & Human  
**

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_Thinking'_

''Talking''

_FlashBack_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
**

* * *

Recap: My attention is now fully on my homeroom teacher. "Well… Come in, Ruiji." Our teacher shouted at the closed door. The door opens slowly. End of Recap.

Chapter 2

'_**Hey! Outer me! The door is opening!' **_Sakura Inner yelled out to her.

'_I know…' _Sakura said in an irritability manner. But it's so hard not to look, because of the people being so noisy, asking each other,

"Is it a girl or guy?"

"If it's a boy… Ah… I hope he's hot!~" and,

"Please be hot babe; please be a hot babe…"

I mean seriously, how could you not resist? With all the people freaken talking about whose behind the door, makes your ear perk up in anticipation, wanting to know who is behind that door. If it weren't for the new transfer student the door wouldn't be so amazing to gaze at it right now. Well, that tells me that one day some person or even objects that are nasty to look at, gets the spot light too. The door finally slides open, (Japanese style.) to reveal a boy about 5'9 tall, blonde long hair up to his shoulder blade, (he doesn't have the pony tail thingy.) oh not to mention his eyes! It looks so beautiful. Deep sea blue eyes, that you could drown yourself into. Sakura secretly eyed him, to the top of his hair then, to the bottom of his shoe. Since she has glasses nobody would notice, would they? Hurray, for people with glasses!~ (Nobody notice Deidara's REALLY a guy, except Sakura and the girls. Women intuition.)

'_**See! I told you! Someone freaken awesome, came out from the crappiest door that the school couldn't even afford a new one, cause' the school is to damn lazy!' **_Inner Sakura squealed, while jumping up and down like a school girl when she sees her favourite show.

The transfer student walked to the board, took the chalk into his hand, and wrote his name. Sakura didn't notice the class was already quiet, when she only heard the bumping noise made by the chalk. Once he was done writing, he put down the chalk silently and turns around elegantly as if he was from a royalty or some nobility, letting his smooth long hair swift gently, making any model fall to their knees.

"Name's Ruiji, Deidara. Pleasure to meet you." He said in a monotone voice.

The class was still silent, well, isn't this awkward?

Their Sensei coughed, "Well… Class is there any question would you like to ask?"

The student looked at each other making their conversation though eye contact. Finally one of the student rises up their hand. The Sensei exhaled a breath that he was unconsciously holding in.

"O.K., Naruto."

Naruto cleared his throat, as if he's about to make a political speech. "Are… Are you a girl or a boy?" The silent still remains, even though Naruto has said something! Before Deidara could speak, the other student started to argue with each other.

"Are you guys dumb or what? She's obviously a woman look at her hair, no man likes to take care of their hairs for long. I mean seriously you guys need an eye check." A guy said, as his feet kicked in the air to land on his desk, lying back.

"No! What are you guys looking at? He's a man! Look at how he's dressed! Do you see him wearing any skirts? I think YOU should be the one going to get an eye check." One of the girls, said as she put her hand to her hip, to look at the person who just said Deidara's a woman.

The war started between the boys and the girls, stating that the new transfer student is really a girl or a boy. Except Sakura, she never really likes to meddle with these things. Of course, the Sensei tried to calm down the situation. But it was all in vain. So, he took his orange favourite book out and began to read, where he had left off. Leaning against the wall.

While Deidara just stood there, smirking at how everybody is getting work up about what his gender really is. _'Heh… How pathetic… Humans gets so rounded up for no reason. But when it comes to personal problem, they tend to keep them to themselves. And then… They blow up.' _He thought eagerly, when he had thought about them being blown into pieces.

'_O.K. Seriously… Someone has to end this; it's getting to rowdy in here.' _Sakura thought as she ducked when a random object is being thrown from place to place. She then laid her head on the table and sighed loudly.

'_**Hmm… Yeah! How about us? Let's show our other side. SHANARO!' **_Inner Sakura cried out.

'_Huh? No way… I can't --'_ She got interrupted.

'_**Too late…'**_ Her Inner chuckled evilly.

Her body moved on her own. She walked towards the empty desk that her Sensei sits, and slams her hand down angrily. "Shut up…" She said in a venomness tone, as she glared at the class. The noise slowly died down. Each and every one of the student turn their heads towards Sakura in awe. I mean seriously nobody notices her until now. They all thought she was a type of person who only talks when told to.

'_What did you---'_ She got interrupted again.

'_**Shut!'**_ Inner her said excitedly.

"How about we ask the person, who is right now in front of your very own faces? Now that solves the whole situation doesn't it?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Honestly… Fighting over something so trivial. And you!" She points at Deidara angrily, who has a shock face, but then disappeared, looking even blanker. "Why are you just standing there enjoying the scenery, and doing nothing? Honestly! I mean, they're arguing about your gender! Doesn't it affect you at all? I--" Sakura got interrupted yet again, by something really soft on her lip? And it's moving? She could hear the class gasp, and mutter something. That's weird; she's supposed to be a good listener. Why can't she hear anything? Why did everything looks so burry? It's too hot! Someone has to put on the AC! It felt really good, until the soft '_thing_' left her cold, and wanting more? She never felt like this before, why is it happening now?

A warm breath blew on her ear, making her shiver, not in a bad way, why? Then it said, "You talk too much…" '_It_' chuckled when Sakura back away, looking very flustered.

'_**Sakura! Glasses, glasses!"**_ Inner her repeated.

'_Wha..? When did I---' She stopped. 'Oh yeah. It's when you processed my body!'_ No wonder why she couldn't see much! She searches frantically for her glasses._ 'Ah ha! I found it!'_ She put it on quickly, and asked in a quietly_, "Wha… What did you do to me?"_

He blinked multiple times, before saying. "Isn't it obvious? I kissed you." He smirked, when he saw the girl in front of him blush tenfold, if that's even possible. _'Hmm… Is that her first kiss? She acts like a damn virgin, who had never seen a male's partner before.' _Deidara thought, as he checked her out. _'No wonder why, she doesn't even have any sex appeal! What the hell is she even wearing? They're really baggy, and wrinkly. She could make a fashion designer faint, if they seen her get-up.' _His train of thought broke.

The class whispered to each other, "Holy shit! Did you see that? That blonde hair girl kissed none other than Haruno, Sakura, the most geekiest nerd ever!"

"Does that mean she's a lesbian? Disgusting!" (No Offences.) A boy said in an '_I don't wanna see that again'_ face.

"Really? I find that even more erotic." Another boy said, as he started to drool from the corner of his mouth.

"See! I told you he's a guy!" A girl shouted in triumph.

"Yea, but why did he kiss only '_THAT'_ girl? He could've kissed any of us. I mean we're better looking than _HER_, look at how she dresses for god sake!" The girl keep on emphasized on '_that'_ and _'her', _you could tell she _HATES _using her name or even talking about her.

Deidara's ears twitch. He turns his head towards the people who are speaking ill of her, and glare his menacing aura, letting them know he could still hear them. They stiffen under his glare. Because ONLY he can say all these things to other people. It was HIS job; for making human suffer and get humiliated in front of everybody! No one he means NO ONE can take away HIS role, how dare they take away, the little fun he has in this god forsaking life! Why did he just say god? Like there's any god in this fucking world. Damn them all! Why is everybody trying to take away his '_fun?' _Is there any paper imprinted on his back that says, "Let's all take away Deidara's fun time in the human world!~ Let's also take a pinch fork and shove it up his ass even!" (Yea Deidara is over exaggerating LOL.)

Sakura on the other hand, sighed and went back to her seat.

When Deidara was done cursing every living thing, even objects. He coughed to get everyone's attention. Once every little heads was turn towards him.

He said, "To answer everyone's question, I am…" The students gulped loudly. " a man, and if you want any prove that I am one… I could give everyone a show personally, if any of you ask me to."

The class is now quiet, no one talked, and no one even breathed. You could even hear a bug pass by with a Bzzz… and you could even hear the chirping of the birds outside of the class. The guys in the class has their mouth wide open, as if they had saw something un phenomenon and they just could believe their eyes or ears, and just sat there gapping at him like a fish out of water. '_How annoying.'_ Deidara thought. The silent was finally broken by a loud cheer from the girls. (Except Sakura.) "Ha! Looks whose right! Woman still rules again!" One of the girls had said.

The Sensei finally said something after all these years, "O.k. Are you guys done with fighting each other already? I was almost at the end of the chapter!" Their Sensei whined.

The class just stared blankly at him. "Kakashi-Sensei. You didn't do anything to stop the fight. You shouldn't be talking right now." Someone in the crowd had said.

Kakashi gasped, "What are you talking about! I tried my best to stop every one of you! But you just won't even listen! You disobediences children." He faked a sniff.

"Sensei, you only tried to stop us, for like one second? That helps, REALLY."

He sweat drop, "Hey at least I tried."

"Not hard enough."

Kakashi glared at the student, "O.k. Let's see where should your new seat will be…" he scanned the whole room, with hopeful; eyes that says, '_Pick me!' _But he totally ignores them.

'_Please! It can't be me! I beg you Kami-Sama, this is the first time I ever ask you anything! I apologize for the sins that I had done, in my past, like stealing chocolate from my brother's underwear! (That's where he keeps his stashes.), or lying to my parents that pancakes are good for your health, by producing more brain cells…' _Sakura begged to Kami-Sama until there's no tomorrow.

"…. Your seat will be next to… Hey Ruiji, should I call you Deidara instead, or you don't like it?" Kakashi interrupted himself. Deidara on the other hand looks at Kakashi as if he grown two heads or even more. "Uh… You could---" He got interrupted. "O.K. I should call you Deidara, since we're cool and all." Kakashi said quickly, while nodding his head.

Deidara's right eye twitches slightly. "My seat?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Ah yes about that. Well you're going to sit next to…" He glances around the room fast, before spotting Sakura. She looked like she's praying with all her might, on her desk. She looked like… She's crying out silently, _'Please Kakashi-Sensei pick me! Oh, Kami-Sama Help me please!'_ He could even see the weird light surround her!

'_It must be FATE!' _Kakashi thought.

"Hmm… Haruno! You'll do! Thanks you for volunteering! It was so hard to choose a seat for Deidara. Ah, I'm mentally and physical in cable of doing anything today." Kakashi points at Sakura, while grinning under his mask. Some of the girls and guys started to glare at Sakura. Sakura was stone stuck, she didn't even move, blink, nor even breathe! But mentally she's cursing Kami-Sama every word in the dictionary. After a couple of minutes she snaps out of her '_stone mode.' _

"But… But…---" She got interrupted again. "Ah! Haruno-Chan no needs to thank me! I'm just too good at reading people's mind. Oh and if you don't mind can you guide Deidara around the school campus and also don't forget to show him where are all his class? Before Sakura gets to speak/ (Not even an Uh…) "Really? O.K. thanks Miss. Haruno! You're a life saver! Where can I be without you?" Kakashi chirped.

'_I do…Mind.'_ She thought bitterly.

'_**Yeah and? At least it's someone HOT! Seriously look at those things under his clothes! God, I would love to check that out.' **_Inner her drooled a puddle of water.

'_Yea, but he stole our first kiss!'_ Sakura shouted.

'_**So, what's the point? You said "Education is our first priority; we don't have enough time to think about sex…" Blah blah blah. At least it wasn't fucking sex! God!' **_Inner her said, harshly.

Before Sakura could retort back to her Inner self, she felt a hand enveloped on her shoulder. She looks up to see a grinning Deidara. She glared at him, his grin turn into a smirk when she glared at him. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "Take good care of me, Miss. Haruno, Sakura." She shivered, when his breath blew on her ear. He let go of her to sit the seat beside her.

'_Danm it!'_ Sakura thought angrily. Her Inner fainted.

She felt someone or something is glaring at her back tenfold.

She sighed. '_This is going to be a horrible year…'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

* * *

I know Kakashi is TOOO OOC! Srry! He has to be like that in my story. D:

R & R !~ I LOVE reviews even though _some_ might be bad but, it still encourage me to an extent!~


End file.
